A conformable device is a device that can be stretched and/or bent to different shapes without making it inoperable. To make a matrix display device conformable, its individual pixel circuits are provided on a conformable substrate, or other conformable connecting structure such as connections between the pixel circuits. However, this does not yet ensure conformability because conductor tracks on the conformable connecting structure may break as a result of stretching or bending.
It is known to reduce the strain of conductor track due to stretching by using serpentine conductor tracks, i.e. tracks whose direction varies along the track, usually returning to the same directions via intermediate bends. Successive bends in the shape of circle segments may be used for example. The display area of such a device comprises islands containing the individual pixel circuits, surrounded by areas that accommodate the serpentine conductor tracks. When the device is stretched the areas containing the serpentine conductor tracks are strained, but with a lower strain than would be experienced by straight tracks. However, the need to accommodate for the serpentine conductor tracks surrounding the pixel circuits limits the maximum possible pixel density.